Well-established power distribution systems exist throughout most of the United States, and other countries, which provide power to customers via power lines. With some modification, the infrastructure of the existing power distribution systems can be used to provide data communication in addition to power delivery, thereby forming a power line communication system (PLCS), which may be a broadband communication system. In other words, existing power lines that already have been run to and through many homes and offices, can be used to carry data signals to and from the homes, buildings, and offices. These data signals are communicated on and off the power lines at various points in the power line communication system, such as, for example, near homes, offices, Internet service providers, and the like.
Thus, there is a need for a power line communications system and method for multi-dwelling unit structures to provide broadband communications for internet access, voice over IP (VoIP), streaming video, audio, and other high speed applications. These and other advantages may be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.